Various compositions have been developed for the purpose of moisturizing the skin and protecting it from harsh detergents. The composition of such products may contain various ingredients in various proportions and percents that may alter or promote the synergetic effects of fish oils. The present invention is based upon the results of a series of research and experiments of an oil-in-water base emulsion that has synergetic ingredients that achieve and utilize the benefits of shark oils (i.e. shark liver oil, squalene, or squalane) and maintain a suitable shelf life, measured in years. A two-year shelf life has been found to be satisfactory.
Shark liver oil is an unsaturated oil that contains triglycerides, lipids, and fatty acids, and is especially noted for its high content of vitamin A and squalene, the latter being a highly unsaturated terpenic hydrocarbon that is a biochemical precursor of cholesterol. Squalene, in fact, is a constituent of normal skin sebum. A study of the prior art has revealed patents relating to shark liver oil, squalane, and squalene as constituents in cosmetic formulations. Examples of such prior art are: U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,465, issued to Rosenthal; U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,000, issued to Margraff; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,572, issued to Van Scott, et al--none of which have any pertenence with respect to the present invention. The present invention will show a method of preparation and ingredients that will not alter, but will promote the effects of fish oils with synergetic ingredients and maintain a stable emulsion.